Show Me Your Love: OneShot
by Unaccepted Joker
Summary: Althought Ryoma is dating Sakuno, he doesn't show any sign that he even likes her. Sakuno now demand's proof from Ryoma if he loves her or not.


DISCLAIMER: PRINCE OF TENNIS, OWNED BY TAKESHI KONOMI-SENSEI

Show Me Your Love: One-Shot

Sakuno sighed on a Monday morning on her way to school with her best friend Tomoka.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoka.

"Nothing. I'm fine." responded Sakuno. Lies. Actually Sakuno wasn't fine. The problem isn't her life, but her _**boyfriend,**_ Ryoma Echizen. He may be cool, handsome, hot, talented in everything, but he had 1 flaw. The flaw is, that he didn't show any sign of affection. Sakuno had a feeling that Ryoma probably lost interest in her, and that he's cheating on her as well. Well, today Sakuno Ryuuzuki is going confirm if he stills like her or not. The moment Sakuno saw Ryoma, she lost her will to speak. His aura that surrounds him, always makes her nervous.

"R-R-Ryoma-kun!" shouted Sakuno.

"Yea?" asked Ryoma. Sakuno didn't want to ask him right now in front of all these people, it was just too embarrassing So instead she had to stall.

"Please meet me at my house after school. Okay?" asked Sakuno.

"Ok." replied Ryoma. Sakuno found that hard to believe that she actually had enough courage to invite her boyfriend to her house.

_'This is going to a be __**long**__ day.'_thought Sakuno.

-RING RING RING-

It was the bell to time to go home but for Sakuno, it was the bell to be nervous. Sakuno was already shaking during school. Now she was sweating just for waiting for Ryoma.

"Hey." said Ryoma. Sakuno jumped a little wiith excitement. She was worried so much, she didn't realize he was there.

"Let's go." said Ryoma. Sakuno nodded and ran to catch up to him.

The long walk to the Ryuuzaki's residence felt like forever to Sakuno. But to Ryoma, it felt the same. Sakuno unlocked the door, and the young couple went up to Sakuno's room. Her room was girly as ever. She had pink wallpaper, and woodendesk, some wooden bookselves, and a humongous queen-sized white bed.

Sakuno's time has finally come to ask Ryoma if he _**still**_ likes her or not.

"Ryoma-kun D-d-d-do you still love me?"

"Yea." said Ryoma. Sakuno became silent.

"Why?" asked Ryoma who was trying to break the silence.

"You don't act like it." said Sakuno quietly.

"You want me to act like I love you?" asked Ryoma. Sakuno only nodded in silence.

"Okay, if you say so." responded Ryoma. "But you know, I'm going to make you regret saying that."

Then suddenly Ryoma carried Sakuno bridle style, towards the bed. Ryoma dropped Sakuno onto the bed, and Ryoma went on top of her.

_'Oh boy.'_ thought Sakuno.

Ryoma soon came closer and closer to Sakuno until their lips meet. Soon enough, Ryoma's tongue slipped into Sakun's mouth. The pleasurable feeling was just so unbearable. His lips pressing against hers, and man he can kiss.

'I guess he _really_ is _good_at everything.' thought Sakuno. Moments later, Sakuno started groan out Ryoma decided tgo take off both their shirts off. This surprise Sakuno since this was the first time they actually made out. Sakuno's arms was on to Ryoma's shoulders climbing up to Ryoma's neck. While her legs were wrapped around Ryoma's waist. Ryoma's arm was on Sakun's hips. Although sje was loved this moment, things were getting out of hand, making Sakuno regret this ever happened. And soon slowly she started to drift awayto sleep.

"Mada mada dane." said Ryoma as he carefully put his shirt back on, and Sakuno's too.

It was on a Tuesday morning when Sakuno woke up to find herself in a complete mess.

_'What happened yesterday?' _ thought Sakuno as she looked around her room. Then she realized she forgot that Ryoma was in her room making out with her.

_'Where's Ryoma?' _asked Sakuno. But seeing that he's nowhere to be found, he probably left.

"Sakuno! It's time for school!" yelled Sakuno's grandmother.

"Okay!" replied Sakuno. She quickly got ready and dashed to school.

_'What's going on with her?' _thought Ryuuzaki-sensei.

The moment Sakuno reached for school, she looked for Ryoma. Then spotted him entering the school building.

"Ryoma's -kun!" yelled Sakuno.

"Hm?"

"Don't act like you love me okay?"

"I told you so." said Ryoma.

_'Yea, like you told me so.' _thought Sakuno as she headed towards the classroom.

-The End-


End file.
